Total Drama Redux
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: After losing a lawsuit against Courtney's lawyers, Chris McLean is forced to find twenty-two new campers in order to continue the Total Drama Series. An all new cast, means all new drama! Apps C/L/O/S/E/D
1. Application

The minute that Chef Hatchet walked into his best friend's (or enemy... it's a complicated relationship) mansion, he knew something was wrong.

For one, the man was hunched over his quarter-million dollar computer, eyes red and skin pale. His hands were curled around his cheeks, pulling on them to make his eyes droop, staring at the still screen.

For another, his hair stuck out in ever direction, no hair gel in sight. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Chris-"

"That's it. I lost. Courtney won the lawsuit, Chef."

Chef sighed. Although Chris hired the best lawyers in all of Canada, it was evident to everyone but Chris himself that Courtney had the jury's heartstrings on her side. From showing the campers' injuries, to pleading herself that the host was a maniac, the jury would be heartless to let the twenty four teens continue with any more seasons.

The lawsuit started back in season four, and now, season six, it was finally over. And unfortunantly, Chris was on the losing side. Meaning that he would have to let the teenagers go home, ending Total Drama, for good. (Enter dramatic music... now)

"We can't have any more Total Drama..." Chris sighed. "No more torturing the teenagers... No more feeding them the worst food possible... No more love triangles, or twenty kilometer runs, or-"

"No," Chef interuppted, grinning wildly. "It just means that we won't be able to torture _those_ teenagers."

Chris blinked, not getting the obvious hints that the African-American was going for. Chef sighed. "New teenagers, Chris. New teenagers. They never said anything about getting a new cast."

The sadist's lips turned up into a smirk. He quickly turned around, typing up a new application.

"Yeah, they were getting old anyway. Oh, how I love loopholes."

Chef patted his head. "That's ma' boy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe, so... yo. I know, I know. There are a million of stories. But it actually sounds really fun to me! :)<em>**

**_Rules (Because hey, even Superman has some kryptonite.)_**

**_Rule Uno:_**

**_No Mary-Sues. Dear lord, I cannot express this enough. I don't want some genius, athletic, girl that's super sweet, but can stand up for herself and everyone loves her. _**

**_Rule Dos:_**

**_I do want some different characters. You know, something interesting, something awesome. No, not some dude that can see through walls or something... but some characters that'll just help with some comedy in the story. Someone wow worthy. _**

**_Rule Tres:_**

**_This isn't exactly a rule, but I do want you to know that if anytime during the story you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to PM me. A confessional, someone you want your character to be paired up with, etc. Review or PM me, and I might add it. :)_**

**_Rule Cuatro:_**

**_I am accepting 10 females (I am using one character of my own) and 11 males. So try to be detailed with your character. :) Boop._**

**_Rule... Uh... Five:_**

**_Okay, I've seen people do this a lot. And it makes sense, I guess. Put, "Seddie is love" on the top or bottom of your application so I know that you've read this. :)_**

**_Now for the app!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>G e n e r a l I n f o r m a t i o n <em>**

Name (First, middle, and last, please):

Gender:

Age (15-19):

Birthday (Month and date, but you may or may not put year):

Sexual Orientation:

Stereotype:

_**A p p e a r a n c e**_

Skin tone:

Race:

Eye Details (Shape, color, etc.):

Hair Details (Length, color, style, etc.):

Body Shape: (Do not... even say... hourglass shape... I swear, if you say that, I won't accept your character. Most people don't even know what an hourglass shape is. It's where you have a huge butt and huge boobs, but an itty-bitty waist. NOBODY actually has an hourglass shape. Except for maybe Dolly Parton.)

Height/Weight:

Normal Clothing:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Formal Clothing:

Gym Clothing (What they would wear in extremely physical challenges):

Facial Features:

**_C h a r a c t e r_**

Personality (If you just list words, I will _not_ accept your character, no exceptions. It doesn't have to be insanely detailed, but I would like at least a small paragraph to help me bring your character to life):

Biography:

Where they were born/Where they live now:

How would they act when they arrive on the island?:

How would they act during free time on the island?:

How would they act around their friends?:

What is their friends like back home?/What kind of friends would they have on the island?:

How would they act around their enemies?:

What is their family like back home?:

How would they act around their crush?:

Do you want your character to be paired up?

What kind of person do you want your character to be paired up with?:

What kind of relationship do you want your character to be in? (Secret, flirty, etc.):

Fear/Reason why:

Religion?:

Talents (If you say everything, I'll probably just burst into tears and/or flames. No Mary-Sues, people):

Weaknesses (The same as above):

Likes (Four or five is the minimum):

Dislikes (Same as above):

_**O t h e r**_

Challenge ideas (This will be _incredibly _helpful. Please include this):

Anything I forgot and you want me to know about your character?:

Audition Tape:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boop. If you have any questions about the app, don't be afraid to PM me! And here's my character! You don't have to be as detailed as I was though, I always go crazy when I make OCs. ;)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>G e n e r a l I n f o r m a t i o n<em>**

Name (First, middle, and last, please): Alexandra Taylor Ramirez

Nicknames: Alex; only her brothers call her Lex or Lexi

Gender: Female

Age (15-19): 17

Birthday (Month and date, but you may or may not put year): July 17th, 1994 (That'd be the year... right? xD)

Sexual Orientation: Straight/Heterosexual/Whatever you want to call it

Stereotype: The Rude/Tough Chick

_**A p p e a r a n c e**_

Skin tone: She's hispanic, so it's naturally very, very tan

Race: Hispanic

Eye Details (Shape, color, etc.): Almond shape, onyx, she has fairly thick/long lashes

Hair Details (Length, color, style, etc.): Pitch black. It reaches her waist, and is wavy, though she has natural curls in parts of her hair

Body Shape: Long, lean legs, firm wide hips, a small waist. 36C bust.

Height/Weight: 5'7 / 132 lbs.

Normal Clothing: Jean short shorts, just reaching the top of her thighs. A black tank top that has lace spaghetti straps. Black tennis shoes with hot pink shoe laces, they have "Alex" written on the outsides in cursive hot pink font. A diamond necklace with small purple gems surrounding a large purple gem. The diamond is fake, but the gems are real amythest. Her nails are nearly always painted an odd color like pitch black or teal.

Pajamas: White boy shorts and a white tank top.

Swimsuit: A white bikini with lace edges. She wears black flip flops around the pool and/or lake.

Formal Clothing :A white dress, with a flowing bottom that reaches her knees. The bust has a high waist and is covered with rhinestones that look like diamonds. White flats with light pink carnations on the top of them. She puts her hair up in a high pony tail, the ponytail curled. She wears the same purple necklace as described before.

Gym Clothing (What they would wear in extremely physical challenges): Black spandex short shorts. A tight white tanktop with spaghetti straps that reaches above her bellybutton. Under her tanktop is a mesh baby-T with sleeves that reach just past her shoulders, the mesh T coves her stomach, so that it does not show. Black combat boots that reach halfway to her knee. She'll also put her hair up in a high pony tail, her pony tail reaches just above her elbows.

Facial Features: A heart shaped face, and button nose. She has deep dimples when she smiles, and she hates them, even though her mother says that they're adorable. She has a nice smile, but it doesn't show, considering her mouth is nearly always fixed into a deep scowl.

**_C h a r a c t e r_**

Personality (If you just list words, I will _not_accept your character, no exceptions. It doesn't have to be insanely detailed, but I would like at least a small paragraph to help me bring your character to life): Alex is your basic girl... not. She's harsh and cold to anyone at first glance. She'll talk to people as if they're the dirt on her shoe. If a guy tries to flirt with her, she'll act like he doesn't exist or she'll simply have a quick comeback ready. Overall, she's a mean person. Of course, there were some people that broke through to her, her best friends. If someone actually can handle her for a while, she'll break down. She's surprisingly a good listener, although she never gives the best advice. If you get to know her, she's a surprisingly funny person. She loves to prank and joke around with her friends and family. She's not quite as mean as she seems, but if you're mean to her or her friends, prepare to get a trip to the hospital. Unless she thinks someone deserves it, she'll stick up for anyone, even people she hates. If someone is getting mistreated, Alex is probably going to take care of them... by punching them out.

But don't let this fool you into thinking she's a nice person, oh no. She's not mean, per se... She just doesn't go out of her way to be nice. Alex doesn't like to be messed around with, I suggest not playing any tricks on her. She's considered the Prankster Queen, and she will get back at you... in ways you can never imagine.

Biography: Alexandra Taylor Ramirez, born in New York City/New York. Surprising, considering her Spanish background. Regardless to popular belief, she's not a rude person because of her past, it's just who she is. She has a perfect family, perfect friends, and over all, a perfect life. She grew up with four older brothers, therefore, she didn't grow up with make up or dolls, she grew up with action figures and toy guns. Her brothers, Tyler, Xavier, Victor, and James, all taught her to fend for herself. They sometimes joke with her by pulling pranks, but they'll stand up for her, no matter what happens. And of course, she grew up in NYC, which taught her to be careful about those around her.

At the age of 15, Alex started dating a boy named Zack. They dated for over two years, and she really did care for him, and he cared for her as well. They broke up after Alex walked into his house and saw a bra hanging from the ceiling fan and boxers on the couch. She stomped straight into his bedroom, where Zack and another girl were... well, you know, she looked him in the eye, and she punched him in the face. She then so kindly kicked him off of the bed and broke up with him. She not only broke up with him, she broke his nose as well. Although she would never admit it, she still has small feelings for Zack, and although he begged her to take him back, she threatened to call the cops if he bothered her again. She did this because she was scared if he continued to apologize, she would forgive him, and she didn't want to go through the pain again.

Where they were born/Where they live now: New York City, New York/New York City, New York

How would they act when they arrive on the island?: She'd most likely have a snarky comment ready for Chris the moment she gets there. Ignoring and/or insulting any flirts or playboys that try to even talk to her, she would only be somewhat kind to the people that she deems nice

How would they act during free time on the island?: She would probably just listen to music or read in her favorite spot. Alex might also just hang out with her friends, or try and round up a game of soccer if she got too bored.

How would they act around their friends?: She'd stick up for them, no matter if they were right or wrong. She'd joke around with them, and try and convince them to play a prank on one of her enemies. She'd still be slightly mean, but in a more joking way.

What are their friends like back home?: Dina Stark-A girl that is the complete opposite of Alex. She's kind, funny, perfect and is a total girly-girl. How they became friends, they don't even know themselves, but Alex would do anything for Dina. They've known each other since before they were born, their parents being best friends, and their friendship is sure to last much, much longer. Courtney Hiro-A complete maniac. The only way to describe her would be insane. She has an odd sense of humor, but can make Alex and Julie crack up, no matter how bad they're feeling. Timothy Smith-Alex's best guy friend. Tim is incredibly kind, and would do anything for his friend, especially Alex. He has a huge crush on Alex, and she does know it. He once told her he was in love with her, and she kindly turned him down, not returning the feelings. He understood. And although she doesn't feel the same way, his crush has not yet diminished. He wasn't angry with her turning him down, saying he just wanted to see her happy, and now they are closer than before.

What kind of friends would they have on the island?: As you can see from the people above, her friends always tend to be the nicest people around. They can keep her under control.

How would they act around their enemies?: Horrible. Absolutely horrible. She has a lot of enemies due to her personality, but if you are _lucky_ enough to be her number one enemy, she'd over analyze everything they say, just to turn it against them. Trying to get them eliminated as soon as possible.

What kind of people would their enemies be?: Anyone with a personality like her own, she would absolutely clash with. Although she is incredibly rude herself, she hates it when people use sarcasm on her. And although she befriends nice people, if someone tries much too hard to be her friend, she'll be annoyed with them quickly. And... well.. most people, over-all.

What is their family like back home?: Her family is incredibly rich and powerful. Her father is Alejandro Ramirez, age 47, one of the most famous and powerful lawyers in, not only New York City, but across the country. He grew up in a powerful family, and spoils Alex all the time. Although she would never admit it, she's a total Daddy's girl. She wants to follow in her father's footsteps to become a lawyer, and Alejandro supports her all the way.

Her mother is Maria Ramirez, age 45. She is also very successful, but she is a doctor. Alex is the exact replica of her mother. Not only in looks, but in personality. Although she, like her daughter, is a rude person, her mother has a soft side that she shows only to her family, friends, and Alejandro. She's not a perfect person, having a child at only 18, and getting thrown out of her own family because of the fact, but she tries the best she can at raising five children and a husband. Her and Alex are fairly close, and they'd do anything to protect each other.

Her oldest brother, Xavier Ramirez, 27, is a nurse. And Alex tends to make fun of him because of the fact. He's the funny and goofy guy in the group, and can make anyone laugh on their worst of days. He's trying to get the courage to propose to his girlfriend. James, 25, wants to become a laywer like his father. He's trying to juggle Harvard and his new baby girl and wife. Victor, 22, wants to become a teacher. He's the responsible one in the group, and his siblings tend to tease him for the fact that he hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet, regardless of his fangirls, because he's too busy with work... which is true. Tyler, 18, has no idea what to do with his life. He's a bad boy, and has a new girlfriend every week. He and Alex are incredibly close, due to their close age, although they would never admit it. Tyler is the one she goes to when she just wants to cry without anyone judging her, and they'll always be their for each other, regardless of the fact that they act like they hate each other, they really don't.

How would they act around their crush?: She'd treat them like she'd treat an enemy. She's scoff and insult them/punch them if they tried to flirt with her. She'd have a comeback ready for anything they say. She wouldn't admit that she liked the boy, even after they got together.

Do you want your character to be paired up? Yes.

What kind of person do you want your character to be paired up with?: A playboy/flirt/a bad boy/etc. etc.

What kind of relationship do you want your character to be in? (Secret, flirty, etc.): Love/Hate, because those are just plain amazing. Hee-hee.

Fear/Reason why: She's incredibly scared of spiders, more specifically taranchalas. She just thinks they're disgusting. Tyler tends to put spiders in her bed just to freak her out.

Religion?: Like most Hispanics, she's a strong Catholic

Talents (If you say everything, I'll probably just burst into tears and/or flames. No Mary-Sues, people): Sports in general, she's a very good swimmer. She's also very intelligent.

Weaknesses (The same as above): Obviously, she's just a mean person overall. She tends to lose her patience much too easily, and gets on people's nerves with her sarcasm. She's very bossy, pushing people around just to get her way. Also, she tends to not try her hardest at many things.

Likes (Four or five is the minimum): Sports, swimming, music, friends

Dislikes (Same as above): Flirts, working, people that are impossibly and OMG!nice, spiders, people in general

_**O t h e r**_

Challenge ideas (This will be _incredibly _helpful. Please include this): It's a secret... shhhh...

Anything I forgot and you want me to know about your character?: She speaks fluent spanish, but has no accent, considering she grew up in NYC. Also, her purple necklace is shown here: h t t p :/ /pearlnecklacess(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Amethyst-Necklace(dot)jpg (get rid of the spaces, and the (dot) is a .)

Audition Tape:Shows a lot of teenage girls at a swim meet. They all have black swim caps and purple swim suits.

Alex: *smirks at the camera* Hey TDR, you haven't seen anything like me. Hope you guys are ready.

Over the intercome: Alexandra Ramirez, Alexandra Ramirez, to the starting block.

Alex: *rolls her eyes and walks to her lane and gets on the block* So whatever, I guess I'm pretty normal- (The intercome says "swimmers ready" and Alex leans down, still talking to the camera) I'm a straight A student, but whatever, you guys don't care about that. (intercome says "take your mark" and Alex grabs the edge of the block) What you care about is drama, which I can give. I'm coming Total Drama, you better be ready.

The intercome beeps and Alex starts to swim freestyle incredibly fast down the pool and back. She ends up getting first

Alex: *smirks* Oh yeah, first, but I guess I'm not surprised. *looks at the screen* Oh yeah, 22 seconds, *goes up to a girl that is crossing her arms and glaring, and Alex smirks* I won again, Jamie. *puts out her palm expectantly* Pay up.

The girl known as Jamie grumbles, pulling out a five dollar bill and shoving it into Alex's hand.

Alex rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She turns to the camera, taking of her cap and letting her dark hair fall to her waist. "I'll see you later Chris. I know this won't be the last time you see me." She looks at the camera man, raising a thin eyebrow. When he doesn't immediately shut it off, she shoves her palm into the camera screen, making it go to static.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter the finishedunfinished cast list. (Depending on how many characters are accepted)**_

_**Although I can't promise to update every week and such, I can say I'll try as hard as I can to update when I can, and I'll try to keep it out through the end.**_

_**See you next time... on Total... Drama... REDUX!**_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness**_

_**~True(:**_


	2. Halfway There

Chris was upset.

No, saying Chris McLain was upset would be the understatement of the century. He was devastated.

After spending hours of searching through teen profiles, he came to a conclusion. He. Needed. More. Boys.

He leaned down over his computer, sighing in anxiety. So maybe Total Drama wasn't the safest show in the world, and maybe he _did_ nearly kill twenty-four teenagers before, and _maaaybe_ more than one of the interns would be scarred for life. But that didn't mean he couldn't just do it again!

Come on, why would no boys want to apply for Total Drama. Does no one trust anyone anymore?

With that, he slammed his head against the wooden table, making sure to turn off the light so that he could wallow in self-pity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>True: Yargh-har. I have every girl picked out, so that means no more girl, sweeties. Just boys. :D<strong>_

_**And seriously, I need more boys. Like, totally, dude. **_

_**Would you like to see the cast list? Well, honey-boo, that's too bad, isn't it? ;D You'll just have to wait until I get enough boys to satisfy me. Ha, no worries though, that should only be a couple of days.**_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness**_

_**~True(:**_


	3. Official Cast List

Chris tapped his fingers against the silver keys, the letters coming up on his computer at lightning speed. He pressed the enter button with a satisfied smirk on his face.

And with that, a list of nearly one forth of the teens in North America showed up on his screen.

He cracked his fingers, sighing as the _pop_ echoed through his room. Clicking on every single one of the choices, he would either wince, sigh in pity, laugh at their misfortune, or smirk, clicking the small box in the corner, signaling the teen's chance.

Days later, he clicked on a final box, spinning in his chair in happiness.

"I'm _done! _I'm finally done! I have my campers!" He stood on the chair, with one foot in the air, looking (unintentionally) like a ballerina, not noticing his African-American assistant standing at the door. "I'm ready for Total Drama Redux, baby!"

With that, he jumped off, shaking his head like a rocker and slamming on his imaginary guitar.

Finally, he met coal black eyes, and they twinkled with amusement and fear.

...

...

Silence filled the air.

"You didn't just see that."

Chef rubbed his temples. "Trust me, I'm trying to forget already."

...

...

"I got our cast members."

"I've heard."

...

...

"You can leave now."

"Okay."

...

...

"Really, you can leave."

"I know."

...

...

"No, seriously, dude, get out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>...If you couldn't tell, I have the cast members of TDR. :) Hee-hee.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Alexandra Taylor Ramirez -The RudeTough Chick (TrueJackVP408, aka, me)_

**Dexter Craig Tanner -The Flirtatious Façade (Alexex)**

_Desiree Victorie Tanner -The Snarky Punk (Alexex)_

**Daniel Harrison Tanner -The Observer (Alexex)**

_Bambina Marie Logan -The Bubbly, Naïve Girl (s o f t.l u l l a b y)_

**Konner Jonathan Grey-The Manipulative Playboy (s o f t.l u l l a b y)**

_Philamena "Philly" Scarlet Tuscon -The Random One (Josh Spicer)_

**Andrew Gerald Brownski –The Rich Kid (crockolot)**

_Samantha Anne Krest -The Clumsy Nerd (HackedbyKat)_

**Jose Milon Capces –The Comic Book Nerd (Lieutenant Pisces)**

_Leigh Marie Ezra -The Mean Girl (Syn'ri)_

**Paul William Stewart -The Hard-Hearted Loner (hawkfire111)**

_Ramona Rebecca Ray -The Psycho (Killedwithkisses)_

**Kanbe Mitsuhide Kobayakawa –The Scrappy Underdog**

_Vanessa Junette Edwards -The Evil Singer (TotalDramaAvatar)_

**Phillip "Phil" Charles Maximon –The Pipe Bomb (Josh Spicer)**

__Finley Karel Davis –The Awkward Matchmaker (whenshesmiles14)__

**Sebastian 'Sai' Kane –The Sadist (TheSkyCries)**

_Ava Rose Patterson –The Day Dreaming Writer (MysteryintheShadow)_

**Stone Max Smith –The Bad Boy (XxSk8erPunkxX)**

_Riley Samantha Anderson –The Tomboy Bombshell (Killedwithkisses)_

**Ted Bridge –The Odd Man-Bear (Kunnaki)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>True: Finally... the cast is chosen. You have no idea how hard that was for me. Everyone was just so good, and geez, it was nearly impossible. :P<strong>_

_**I feel the need to t**__**hank Alexex. I complained about the characters and this story multiple times, but she was always there to set me straight. Thanks. :)**_

_**Anyway, review! :) Some things I'd like you to answer. (Hee, I kind of stole this idea from s o f t.l u l l a b y. xD Thank you for letting me use it... without actually knowing. ;D Ha. If you want me to take it off, just let me know. :) I was hoping you wouldn't get upset, but figured you wouldn't... tee-hee. xD)**_

* * *

><p><em>Who would they be friends with?:<em>

_Who would they be neutral with?: _

_Who would they be enemies with?:_

_Who could they be paired up with?:_

* * *

><p><em>Alexandra Taylor Ramirez:<em>

_Who would they be friends with?: Desiree Tanner, Riley Anderson, Ted Bridge, Ava Patterson, Samantha Krest, Bambina Logan, Jose Capces_

_Who would they be neutral with?: Stone Smith, Finley Davis, Kanbe Kobayakawa, Dexter Tanner, Danny Tanner_

_Who would they be enemies with?: Sai Kane, Phil Maximon, Vanessa Edwards, Nina Rivera, Paul Stewart, Leigh Ezra, Andrew Brownski, Philly Tuscon, Konner Grey_

_Who could they be paired up with?: You'll see.. har, har, har..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank yoooou. I'll try and update soon, though knowing me, it'll be another three years before the first chapter even comes out. xDDD<strong>_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness**_

_**~True**_


	4. Day 0: Introductions

**_True: Hee-hee... Hiii. :D _**

**_I have to warn you guys... some people aren't going to be paired up, I apologize. But if your characters are not paired up, I promise you that they'll be in a sub-plot later throughout the story, although it will not happen right away. There are also some couples that haven't even been introduced in the story yet. Don't be afraid to ask me if your character is going to be paired up. Also, drop me a PM if you want to give some ideas or suggetions for your OC! You never know, I might just use it!_**

**_I introduce to you, the first ever chapter of... TOTAL. DRAMA. REDUX!_**

**_...Yeah, Chris does it better. Dx_**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in Muskoka, Ontario. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the campers of the newest Total Drama show were getting ready to face their death.<p>

The camera shot around the island, showing shots of landscapes, mountains, and more. Finally, it landed on the docks of the not-so-beautiful lake.

Chris McLain gave a dazzling smile. "Hey, viewing world! I need no introduction," he smirked, "but just in case you've been living under a rock the last two years, I'm Chris McLain, the host of Total Drama!" he threw his hands up dramatically, "But this year we're back at the island... _aaand_ with all new campers!" he winked at the camera, "They bored me, so why not get some new fresh meat, eh?"

"No, it was because that C.I.T chick sued the pants off ya'!"

"Shut up, Chef!" Chris barked. It seemed to take him a few moments to remember that he was still on live TV, because he quickly composed himself and plastered the blinding grin back on his face. "And here's our first competitor, Samantha Anne Krest!"

The first camper stumbled off of the boat, nearly falling on her face. She let out a shriek as she just barely caught herself from face planting into the dock.

Her face turned bright red. "Smooth..." Chris commented.

"S-Sorry..."

Sam was extremely pretty. From her curly blonde hair, that reached her C-sized bust, to her skinny frame and pale skin, she had a natural beauty that couldn't be beat. Although her almond shaped hazel eyes were pretty, they were covered by a pair of rectangular glasses. Her clothes matched her looks, as she wasn't wearing anything outrageously fancy. She had an off-the shoulder yellow top that was tucked into her black skirt. She wore a big black belt and black flats to match. To top off her outfit, Sam wore a cute headband with a bow on it.

She flashed the camera a weak smile, showing her bright teeth.

"So I'm the f-first camper here..." Sam shyly asked, digging the toe of her flats into the dock.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Duh," he stated, making the camper flush in embarrassment, "But not for long! Next is Philamena Scarlet Tuscon!"

With that, a curvy girl covered in pink stepped off of the boat. Meaning that everything she was wearing was pink. _Everything. _Including her poufy pink hair, that stuck out all around her. She was wearing a pink, spaghetti strap tank top and a –guess what?– pink skirt that flowed down to her knees. Her fur boots and jacket were white though, as was her fairly pale skin. Freckles splashed just above her naturally rosy cheeks. And though her outfit screamed girly, her bright green eyes held a flash of mischievous within them.

"Call me Philly!" She chirped, a bright smile on her face. She skipped to stand beside Sam, who looked slightly afraid of the happy girl beside her.

"_Yeeeaah_," Chris scowled, "Does anyone here care?"

Philly shot a hand in the air. "Ooh, ooh! I care!"

Chris gave her a bland stare, but she didn't even flinch. She giggled, unaffected by the older man's annoyed gaze.

Philly turned to the shyer girl beside me. "Hi! I'm Philly!" she said, her happy smile never wavering, "What's your name?"

Sam blinked. "O-Oh... I'm S-Samantha, but I guess y-you can call me Sam..." she said, so quiet that Philly had to strain to even hear her.

"And here's our next camper, or shall I say, campers, Dexter Craig Tanner, Daniel Harrison Tanner, and Desiree Victorie Tanner!"

Although Chris interrupted the two girl's conversation, Philly had already decided that this girl was too shy. She vowed to make her more... Philly-like by the end of the summer.

Two boys and one girl were quickly off the boat and standing near Chris. "No," the boy to the far left said, "I'm Dexter, that's Daniel."

"Wait," Chris blinked. "You're Dexter? I thought you were Daniel!"

"No, I'm Daniel."

"You're Daniel?"

"I'm Daniel."

"But I thought you were Desiree!"

The only girl of the three face palmed. "You guys are all idiots. I'm Desiree," she jutted a thumb to the boy on her right. "That's Danny" finally, she messed up the boy to her left's hair even more than it already was, "And this little dork here is Dexter, but we just call him Dex."

Dexter pouted. Both he and his brother had piercing blue, almond shaped eyes. They had dirty blonde hair, although Dexter's was a shaggy mess and Daniel had every strand place. They were of average height and had a light tan.

Even their clothes matched, as they both wore black skinny jeans, and a grey graphic tee. The only difference was that the sweater Daniel wore over his t-shirt was blue and Dexter's was red. Finally, Dexter wore a red and black checkered fedora.

Desiree rolled her violet eyes. She was a female version of her brothers. She had the same wavy, dirty blonde hair, though hers had black and blonde highlights. She wore white, purple, and black short shorts and a lime green tank top, which was covered by her black hoodie. To finish off the outfit she had lime green high tops and grey knee high socks to match her tube top. Not to mention the nose ring that graced her pretty face. It didn't need to be said, but Des was obviously incredibly beautiful.

Chris scowled. "Whatever, nobody really cares. Just go stand by the other campers."

Dexter winked at Sam, making her face turn bright red and breathing quicken. "Why... hello there," he said in a low voice.

Sam opened her mouth, but the only sound the came out was a quiet squeak. _Go away, go away, go away..._ she chanted in her head.

Luckily for the shy girl, another boy stepped off of the boat, eliminating Dexter's chance of any more flirting.

"Hey," he grinned, "I'm Teddy, it's nice to 'cha."

The man that stepped off of the boat looked very... odd, at the least. He was extremely tall, _extremely_ tall, standing over six and a half feet tall. His clothes were average; he wore a simple red t-shirt with a grizzly bear on the front and regular blue jeans with white Reeboks. Finally, he had a red hat that was on backwards, that said _Teddy_ in black letters. His looks were regular enough, and some could even say that he was handsome, what with his black eyes and dark skin. What seperated him from the others was all of his red hair. It covered up a lot of his body and his face, making him look more like a hillbilly than the average teenager.

"Heeey!" Chris pouted, "I'm the host, I introduce everyone!" He motioned to the muscular man. "Everyone, this is Ted Bridge!"

Said guy smiled happily, waving enthusiastically at the camera. "Yeah, it's great to be here! It's so great to meet you guys!" He jogged over to the rest of the campers, as if the heavy luggage he was carrying was nothing.

He stood between Sam and Des, making their eyes widen as they looked up to him. Compared to the giant, they looked silly, with their small frame and his tall stature.

He smiled down at everyone, "Hey!"

The campers looked at each other and shrugged. "Hey," they all said in unison.

Chris scowled. "Now that we've met hillbilly boy, let's introduce Stone Max Smith!"

Stone smirked at Chris. He wasted no time in passing him and walking towards the other campers. He flipped his short black hair out of his icy blue eyes. He flashed a mischievous grin at Des, who flushed lightly in return.

He winked. "Stone."

"Des."

"Yeah, yeah," Dex pushed between the two of them, but not before throwing a quick glare in Stone's direction, "we all know each other."

Stone rolled his eyes. He was incredibly handsome, though that went without saying. From his black and grey hoodie to his baggie jeans and black shoes, he just screamed _skater._

"Next, our touch chick for the season, Alexandra Taylor Ramirez!"

Alexandra stepped off of the dock, eyeing her competition distastefully. "It's Alex." she narrowed her eyes at Chris, "_only_ Alex." With that, she strutted over to the other campers, but not before giving them a harsh glare of her own.

Des snorted, "Well, aren't you just a ball of sunshine."

"Aren't I, though?" Alex challenged, "Next thing you know I'll be dying my hair blonde. Do you think that it'd look better with highlights?"

The punk's lips turned up in a smirk, "Snarky, aren't we?"

Alex gave a light chuckle. She was incredibly gorgeous. From her onyx eyes to her dark skin, she could easily be classified as Hispanic. She wore jean short shorts that showed off her long legs and firm, wide hips and black tennis shoes, with hot pink strings and "Alex" in hot pink cursive font on the sides, only made her seem taller. She had on a black tank top with lacy, spaghetti straps that hugged her deep curves. Her black hair reached her waist, and cascaded down her back in waves and loose ringlets. To match her beauty, she had a pretty purple necklace around her neck.

She put her hands on her trim hips, showing off her black nails. "Not at all. I'm a ball of sunshine, remember?" She flipped her long hair over her shoulders, mocking the famous model pose.

The other campers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Obviously, this girl wasn't here to make friends.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris waved to the other campers, "go over there, because our next camper is already arriving! Please give a round of applause for Ava Rose Patterson!"

Ava gave a wave, a small smile on her face, "Hi! I'm Ava."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well, duh, that's what I just told them."

Her face flushed.

She carried her pink luggage over to the other campers. She gave them a shy smile, "It's nice to meet you. I look forward to competing with you."

The campers grinned back at the pretty girl. Ava was incredibly petite, standing at the short height of 5'4, though she still had small curves. She had chocolate brown curls that reached her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes to match. She had a light tan. Ava wore layered tank tops with regular jean shorts and hiking boots. Overall, she was a cute girl.

Chris scowled. _Why are they getting along so well, _he thought, _they're supposed to hate each other! _He looked down at his clipboard and an evil smirk graced his lips. "Finally, someone interesting! Next is Andrew Gerald Brownski!"

Andrew's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, this is where I'm staying? I did _not_ sign up for this."

"Actually, you did." Chris pulled a pile of papers out of nowhere, and thrust it in Andrew's face, "Here's the contracts, if you want to check."

Andrew grumbled and took the papers in his hands. He dug his nose into the contract, slowly reading each and every line written. He walked over to the other campers, and stuck his nose in the air. "Hello, peasants. I'm Andrew Brownski. You're welcome, by the way, for joining this horrid camp. I'm sure that meeting me is one of the biggest accomplishments in your pathetic little lives."

They scowled.

Andrew snorted, not even giving the campers a second glance. He had perfectly combed blonde hair, with not a strand out of place, and bright blue eyes. For a teenaged boy, he was actually very short, standing at a height of 5'6. He wore a fancy, red bathrobe, oddly enough. Under it he had on a white shirt. Andrew had on designer jeans and expensive dress shoes to match. Because, yes, this is totally something that you would wear to a deserted island.

Chris grinned. "Glad that we've finally got some drama! Sheesh, I was starting to think that this season would be a snooze fest! No matter though, I already see the next boat! Next is-"

"Hi, I'm Bambi!"

His eye twitched. "_As I was saying... _our next camper is Bambina Marie Logan!"

Bambina giggled, "Christopher! I watch you on TV _all_ the time, it's amazing to meet you!" She twirled off of the boat, nearly falling over with the heavy weight of her luggage.

The newest competitor was incredibly pretty. She had light peach skin and blue eyes that matched the sky above her. Bambina had incredibly curly brown hair that reached her waist. Although she was incredibly short and petite, she had very... womanly curves, to say the least. She had a stylish denim skirt with the occasional hole and hot pink and black checkered leggings. She also wore black high top sneakers and a hot pink headband with a bow. Finally, she had on a cute v-neck t-shirt with a notebook design, having hearts, rainbows, LOL, LOVE, and more written all over the front. Although this didn't need to be said, Bambi was very, very beautiful.

She waved at the campers. "Hi! I'm Bambina, but you can just call me Bambi, because Bambina is, like, super long and is oober hard to remember." she gave a bright smile, "I can't wait to compete with you guys."

Each of the campers (besides Andrew, of course, who was currently grumbling, holding the camper's contract in one hand and his pile of money in the other) cracked a smile at the innocent girl's antics.

"Hi Bambi!" Philly waved wildly, "I'm Philly, it's nice to meet 'cha!"

Bambi smiled happily. "Hi!"

"No time for introductions now," Chris said, "It's already time for the next camper. Put your hands together for Riley Samantha Anderson."

The teen that stepped off of the docks was of average height, had an average skin tone, and average hazel eyes... if you couldn't tell, she looked pretty average. The thing about her though, was her hair was _red._ Not just your average strawberry hair, but _red._ It was incredibly short, and was styled in a pixie cut, on top of it was a black beanie. She had a cone shaped body, with small muscles gracing her petite form. She wore baggy jeans and a light blue sweater, though over it was a white t-shirt with _"Cosmogramma"_ on it.

She grinned. "Hey, I'm Riley."

Riley walked past the other campers, not even commenting on any of them, though her nose crinkled in distaste when she passed Chris.

"I can already see the next camper, Paul William Stewart."

Paul could be described as handsome. He had short red hair that was messy and unkept on the top of his head. He was very short and had almond shaped, green eyes and was incredibly pale. To match his simple looks, he had a regular green t-shirt and plain blue jeans. Overall, he looked like the kind of guy that you would see walking down the street.

Paul wasted no time as he walked past the competitors, analyzing them. He eyed them distastefully. _They're all the same, _he thought, _each and every one of them want nothing more than the attention of others._

He ended up at the very end of the dock, away from the other campers. They looked at him quickly, thinking nothing of it, before waiting patiently (and others, not so patiently) for the next boat to arrive.

Bambi looked at Paul and frowned. How come no one else wanted to talk to him? That was so rude! With that thought in mind, she bounced over to the loner.

"Hi!" she giggled. She stuck out a hand for Paul to shake and smiled brightly at him, "I'm Bambina, but that's like, totally hard to remember, so you can call me Bambi!"

Paul grunted. Bambi pouted. Wow, this guy had horrible hearing. But that was okay, she'd just have to talk louder, and that was no problem for the bubbly girl.

"Um, yeah. I'm excited for the first challenge? Aren't you? But I'm scared that it'll be something totally hard like first season. Ooh, maybe we could play tag! Or hide-and-go-seek? Or- Paul? Paul! Paul! Paul? Paul, are you still listening to me? Paul? Hey, why is your face getting all red?"

It was true that Paul's face was now nearly the color of his hair. Unfortunately for Bambi, it wasn't out of embarrassment.

He scowled. "Look, leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. Got it? I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win."

Bambi's lip quivered, as if she was going to burst in to tears at any moment. "But... but how will I get to know you better, silly?"

"I'll give you a hint, don't." With that, he stomped off to the campers, who were paying the two no mind. Bambi looked after his back sadly.

Paul scowled. He turned around to look at Chris introduce the next camper. He jumped when he met the eyes of an angry Alex, who was standing a mere few feet away, but he quickly composed himself. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of scaring him.

She scowled. "She was trying to be nice, you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "And I care... why?"

Alex jutted a hip to the side, putting a hand on it and letting the other fall to her side, and narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, because you're just Miss Sunshine."

Alex's nose crinkled in distaste. "Whatever." With that, she scowled and stomped off to comfort Bambi.

"Next is Jose Milon Capces!"

Jose was fairly handsome. He was slightly toned, though his small muscles were covered by a black t-shirt that had a green lantern symbol on it. He also wore regular blue jeans and black shoes. His black rimmed glasses covered his brown eyes. He had very short black hair.

He pushed his glasses back. "H-Hi..." he passed Chris without a second glance and stood next to Ava.

Ava gave him a small smile, to which he flushed and grinned back.

"I'm Ava."

"Jose..."

Chris grinned. "Ooh, do I detect a romance?" he said, making the two shy campers blush. "No matter though, I already see the next boat. Let's welcome Sebastian Kane!"

If you looked at Sebastian, the first thing you would notice was that he was pale... _extremely_ pale. His skin was a sickly white color that contrasted with his spiky, dark brown hair. He had bright blue eyes and a very muscular build. Sebastian wore black combat boots that reached his knees and black cargo pants that were tucked into them. He had a simple white t-shirt and two dog tag necklaces. Overall, he looked like an average guy.

"It's Larx."

He walked over to the edge of the dock away from everyone else. The campers looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, Sebastian!" Chris grinned happily as Larx's left eye twitched at his full name.

He snorted. "Whatever."

"Well, aren't you a happy camper. Get it? Camper? You know, the saying? Heh, and you're a camper on TDR? Get it? I crack myself up! ...Oh well, not everyone can have the same wonderful humor I do."

The competitors face palmed.

"The next boat is already here. It's Ramona Rebecca Ray! Ooh, try saying that five times fast!"

The girl that stepped off of the boat grinned and gasped. Suddenly, she started to talk incredibly fast, "Ramona Rebecca Ray, Ramona Rebecca Ray, Ramona Rebecca Ray, Ramonda Rebecca Way... Dang it, I messed up!"

Ramona had black and (oddly enough) _pink_ hair that reached her small bust. She had bright blue eyes that were accentuated by eyeliner wings on the side. She was incredibly short, but had enough energy for a crowd of people packed into her 5'3 body. She had a blue miniskirt and a black singlet. Ramona also wore black ankle boots and black and white knee high socks. Finally, she had on brown arm warmers and wore black lipstick.

She waved wildly at the other campers. "Hi, I'm Ramona!"

Philly grinned when she looked at Ramona. She could already tell that the two of them would be good friends.

When the two locked eyes, it was like a cheesy moment from a Twilight film (you know, when Edward and Bella see each other and _omg!we're in love. _Yeah. It was like that. Scary.).

"I'm Philly."

"Ramona..." **(1)**

Suddenly, the silence and calm aura around them was broken when they burst into bright smiles, "It's nice to meet 'cha!" they said... in _unison._

Chris's eye twitched, "Great, now we have two Izzy's... lovely." he inwardly sighed in relief at the sight of the next boat, "Ooh, good! Another boat.. let's welcome Leigh Marie Ezra!"

She smiled so happily that it was almost scary. "Like, hi! I'm Leigh! I'm just _so_ excited to be able to compete against you and it's just _so_ great to meet you!"

Leigh was incredibly gorgeous. From her peach skin to her wide green eyes, she had a child-like beauty. She had dark blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders in loose ringlets. She had a model-like figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a fair sized bust. Leigh wore a multi-colored, tie dyed blouse and white capri leggings. She also had on a blue jean jacket and white wedges. She had silver hoop earings and a silver necklace, though the necklace was hidden under her blouse. Overall, she was a very, very beautiful girl.

She giggled and twirled a blonde ringlet as she walked past the campers. She smiled at the girls brightly, making most of them smile back, and winked at the boys, which caused them them to flush and almost drool at her gorgeous features.

Leigh hid a smirk as she took her spot between Ava and Dexter. _Wow, this is my competition? _she thought, _this will be easier than I thought it would be. _

Dexter looked her up and down, shamelessly stopping at her chest. It was obvious that he wasn't unlike the other guys, and he too was already addicted by the beautiful girl.

Leigh giggled when Dexter's eyes met her green ones. "Hi..."

Chris snapped out of the trance that Leigh's looks held him in and coughed. _She's under eighteen, she's under eighteen... _"W-Well... now that we've all met Leigh, let''s introduce Konner Jonathon Grey!"

There was only one word to describe Konner, and that was _hot_, incredibly so. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly messy and long, though it wasn't need of a haircut. He had relaxed brown eyes, with flecks of green in them and an even tan. He was incredibly muscular, with a deep six pack that showed through his shirt and strong arms and legs. He wore a purple shirt that had a slight v-neck and had a pocket on the chest. He also had baggy denim jeans that showed a sliver of his blue boxers. Finally, he had black sneakers on his feet.

With Chris's introduction, Konner stepped off of the boat. As he strode across the dock, he winked at the girls he passed, and nearly all of them swooned. He smirked at this.

Finally, he stopped at the end of the dock... right beside Alex. He gave her a dazzling grin, which she returned with a scowl and _hmph_ of aggravation.

Konner blinked. He looked at her again, and sure enough, the girl was posed with her arms crossed, her onyx eyes piercing into his brown ones. Konner scowled. How _dare_ she ignore his super sexy smile of awesomeness! His grin was what made all of the girls go wild.

Ignoring Alex's obvious displeasure, he flipped his hair out of his eyes and turned on the charm.

"Hello there, gorgeous..." he gracefully took her dark hand, never taking his eyes off of her own and a smile gracing his lips, "Do you have a name, beautiful?" he leaned down to slowly brush his lips on her hand, their eyes still locked.

"No, I don't."

She said nothing more and ripped her hands out of his own, making a quick turn and strutting across the dock.

Dexter turned to him and smirked, "Dude. You just got owned."

Konner scoffed, licking his lips as he watched Alex's hips sway back and forth with each step she took. "She wants me," he looked at Dex, "She just doesn't know it yet."

Dex opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Chris.

"This is my show, stop stealing my spotlight!" he glared at the two, before giving the camera a bright smile, "Anyway, let's introduce... uh... Kanbe Mitsuhide Kobayakawa?"

An asian boy ran off of the boat, his long black hair flowing behind him. "Yeah, that's me! It's great to be here!" He gave each competitor a great big smile, and his enthusiasm made it impossible to grin back. "Whoop, whoop, can't believe I actually made it! Yeah!" he fist pumped, before turning to Chris and flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Can't wait for the game to start, man! It's gonna' be awesome!"

Des, Alex, Konner, and Leigh each rolled their eyes at the boy's enthusiasm.

Kanbe was fairly handsome, though he seemed the type of guy that would be your little brother over a possible lover. He was fairly short for a seventeen year old guy. He was obviously Asian, from his oval onyx eyes to his pale skin tone. He also had long black hair, that reached the bottom of his neck and was shaggy. Kanbe wore a white t-shirt with red dragon designs, long black pants, a gray chain link necklace, and regular black sneakers.

He grinned. "Yeah!"

Chris snorted. "Whatever... It's time to meet the next camper, Phillip Charles Maximom!"

Phil was fairly handsome. With brown eyes and an average skin tone, he didn't stick out much. He had black hair that was greased back and reached the back of his neck and a decent amount of facial hair. Phil had a fair amount of muscle, though it was hidden under his black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had black sneakers and wore white athletic tape around his forearms.

He nodded, not saying anything as he walked past the campers. The campers looked at each other.

Chris shrugged. "Friendly. Anyway, let's welcome our next camper, Finley Karel Davis!"

Finley skipped off of the boat, narrowly missing falling on her face like other campers before her (cough cough, Samantha, cough cough), "Hi, Finley here!" she giggled.

She looked at her opponants. Secretly, she was analyzing each and every one of them. _Ooh, they would be cute together. No, wait, I didn't see him! They're already going to hook up, I can tell. _

Finley smirked, her eyes lighting up as she went over all of the possible couples in her head.

She was fairly pretty. She had her brown hair styled into a messy pixie cut and wide brown eyes. She had a light tan and a slightly boyish figure, with a near flat chest and virtually no hips what-so-ever. She wore a white tunic that covered up her jean short shorts. She also had on tan keds and a charm bracelet.

Ava looked at Finley (who had her hands wrung together and an evil look on her face) and sweat dropped, "Are you okay?"

Finley blinked, before immediately perking up, "Oh, of course I'm okay!" she winked at Ava, who blinked in confusion.

"Finally, our last competitor!" Chris didn't hide his sigh of relief, "I already need a break from you guys, and it's only the first episode! Oh well, let's introduce our final camper-"

Before Chris could even say the word _hair gel_, which is technically two words, but who cares, the boat drove up, a cloud of darkness following it. No, seriously, there was one huge dark cloud, and it was only covering the boat... scary.

A red and black van stepped onto the dock, making a single jolt of lightning strike.

Bambi screamed at the sound and thrust herself behind Paul, hiding herself from the newest competitor. Paul glared at her and shoved her out of his way. She whimpered.

The unknown camper gave a cocky smirk. "Vanessa; charmed, I'm sure." she looked at Chris and rolled her eyes, as he was currently curled in a ball behind Konner (who looked like he was going to throw Chris into the lake himself), "Idiots."

Chris gave a pathetic _mewl, _"...Vanessa Junette Edwards?"

Vanessa was incredibly pretty. She was model thin but she still had small curves and a fair sized bust. Her eyes were a beautiful color of the darkest green, and her right one was covered by a lock of her red hair that reached her mid-back. Vanessa wore black skinny jeans and a red tank top under a black vest (that had silver stars on the back- ooh, sparkly!). Her gold necklace read _"sexy"._

She smirked. "Yes, that's me." She walked (ahem, strutted) down the dock, eyeing her competitors with only one word on her mind, _easy._

Konner grunted and shoved Chris from behind him and smirked. "Dude, I know I'm hot, but you're taking our relationship way too fast," he mocked.

Chris's left eye twitched.

"Anyway, there are the campers for Total Drama Redux! You may love them, you may hate them, but too bad! You're still stuck with them for an enitre season!

"Now, it's time for the moment that we've all been waiting for.. drum roll, please!" as if materializing from thin air, Chef appeared and started to play the drums, "It's time to announce the teams for this season! If I call your name, come stand to my right. Finley, Jose, Kanbe, Larx, Vanessa, Alex, Konner, Paul, Andrew, Desiree, and Bambi; you are now... _The Killer Wasps!_ Now, the rest of you come stand to my left. Dex, Daniel, Sam, Leigh, Riley, Stone, Ted, Ava, Phil, Ramona, and Philly; you are _The Screaming Spiders!_

Chris clapped his hands together. "Now I suggest that you go unpack and get ready for tomorrow! The competition will start bright and early." he gave an evil grin that only he could pull off.

"But wait," Bambi said, raising her hand, "Aren't you going to show us where everything is?"

"You've watched the earlier seasons, you should know! Now chop chop, off you go!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Killer Wasps; Girls Side -6:20 PM<em>**

The female side of The Killer Wasps' cabin had only been in room for five minutes, and there was already a fight breaking out.

"No, I want the single bed."

"Look, woman, I don't care how much you want the _-bleeping- _single bed. I'm tired. I'm sweaty. I've been hit on by some _-bleeping-_ idiot that can't take no for an answer. All I want now is to lay down in my _single_ bed. I'm getting it."

"Well, I'm _prettier._"

Bambi and Finley whimpered in the corner as the two dominate teenage girls continued to duke it out.

Alex growled before opting not to reply, but to instead let her fists finish the conversation. She grabbed Vanessa's collar. "We'll see how pretty you are when I'm done with you..." She raised her right fist, but paused when she felt a hand rest on her elbow.

"Alex, Vanessa, _stop it_." Des said, "we're a team, whether you like it or not, and we all need to figure out how to get along. Now _sit_." She pointed to the floor.

The Hispanic scowled and threw Vanessa to the floor. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes, "I'll share bunks with Des. I want the top bunk." her tone left no room for argument.

"Ooh, ooh! I'll share with Finley!" Bambi giggled.

Vanessa smirked, "So that means _I _get the single bed." she threw her luggage on her bed, before sitting on the ground cross-legged in between Des and Finley. "So what are we going to do?"

Des shrugged. "I don't really know. Chris said we have a lot of time to converse, so let's... just talk about-"

Finley's former fear turned into excitement. "I know, let's talk about _boys!" _

Alex hopped off of the top bunk and sat indian style between Des and Finley. She rolled her eyes. "Wow. What are we, a bunch of preteen girls?"

She was ignored by Finley, who was now turned to Des with an evil look in her dark eyes. "I saw that someone here was making googly eyes at a certain bad boy," she gave an over-exaggerated wink, "What do you think about Stone, my dear Des?"

She scowled, but her teammates didn't miss the light blush that graced her pale cheeks. "I just met him, what, twenty minutes ago?" she put a hand on her chest and let out a mock gasp, "Oh, yeah, he's my Prince Charming!

Vanessa gasped. "Wait, Stone? Isn't he on the other team?"

Finley let out a high pitched squeal. "_Eeeek_, it's a secret love, like Mario and Julia!"

"Romeo and Juliet," Alex corrected and sighed, "their names were Romeo and Juliet..."

She waved her hand. "Oh, same difference."

Bambi was nearly jumpiing out of her seat in anticipation. "What about me, Finley, oh, what about me? Am I going to get my happily ever after on this island?" **(2)**

Finley looked at her. "Give me your palm." Without warning, she jerked Bambi's pale hand towards her own. Bambi gasped at the pain, but she soon got over it and the smile replaced it.

"Wow, you can like, read palms?"

The boy obsessed teen shook her head. "Well... no.. But it makes me feel like a psychic when I do!" she gave a happy smile and turned towards her hand. "Your love will be a hard journey, I can already tell. You'll fall for a boy that doesn't know how to love. Something will happen, he'll do something wrong, but in the end..." Finley gave a cheeky grin, "_LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL!"_

Bambi grinned, but gasped when she felt a searing pain in her arm. She turned to see that Finley was poking her in the arm.

"I'll bet it's Andrew. Ooh, or Larx. No, wait, Larx scares me. I'll bet it's Andrew! Or Phil? Yeah, it's probably Phil. Paul, maybe?"

At the sound of Paul's name, Bambi's face flushed. Finley didn't notice.

"Oh, no matter... I'll figure it out later," she winked.

Bambi blushed. "Um, yeah, okay... L-Let's talk about Alex's love life now!"

She was greeted by the bland stare of Alex's coal eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"Oh, we don't need to." Finley smirked slyly, "I already know who _she's_ ending up with."

Alex bit her lip. She thought of all of the boys on the island. From quiet Jose to friendly Ted, she honestly couldn't see herself hooking up with any of them. She couldn't hide her curiosity. "Who?"

"Why, the handsome Konner of course!"

Her reply was a bland stare.

Alex snorted, "_Puh-lease,_ I know guys like him. They're all the same. The only thing that they want is to get into your pants. If he -if _you_- think that I'm a big enough fool to fall for that, you are sadly mistaken." she put her hands on her hips, "He's a player, nothing more, nothing less."

Vanessa smirked. "He might be a player, but he is super hot. You can't deny that, Lexi."

"I don't care if he's hot, I don't care if he's rich, I don't care if he's the _-bleeping-_ President of the United States. I'll never _ever_ like him."

But she should've known better than to never say never.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Bambi: _*squeals* First confessional of the season. Yes!

_Alex: _My team is made up of a bunch of idiots. 'Nuff said.

_Vanessa: _This is my competition? *scoffs* Please. Chris should just give me the money now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Screaming Spiders; Girls' Side -6:20 PM<strong>_

All Sam wanted to do was curl up in her bed and read a good book. Of course, though, it seemed like luck wasn't on her side today.

She held her heavy backpack in her left hand and _The Notebook_ in the other. Her teammates had already made it up the creaky stairway and were already unpacking.

The only thing between her and Noah Calhoun was the teen standing in front of the doorway.

"Hey! It's Sam, right?" Dex called. He winked at her, but didn't proceed in moving out of her way.

Sam flushed, "Y-Yeah... It's Sam." she pushed her glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose, "Could you please m-move out of my w-way? I.. I just really need to pack, i-if that's alright..."

Dex nodded matter-o-factly, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I need to unpack too." He pushed off of the doorway with his right hand, "I'll see you later, Sammy."

"It's _Sam,_" she muttered under her breath.

"What was _that?_" Leigh could barely contain her smirk. _Perfect, an early romance already. If these idiots continue to drool over each other, the only thing between me and a million dollars is a push and a shove. _"It looks like somebody has already found their summer love!"

Sam didn't get a chance to reply. Although, it was probably a good thing, considering her face resembled more of a tomato than Sam.

Philly had her regular bright smile on her face, "You guys would be totally adorable!"

Ramona nodded, "Yeah, totally!"

"I can see why you would like him..." Riley smiled slighty, "he is super cute."

"B-But I don't e-even... I've b-barely talked to him!" Sam sputtered. She really didn't understand how the girls could make assumptions so quickly.

Leigh gave her a kind smile that was almost blinding. "It's okay, you like, don't have to talk about it if you don't want!" she motioned to the two bunk beds, "Well, anyway, Ava and I are already sharing a bunk," she turned to said girl, "I want the top, by the way. Philly and Ramona are also paired up, but you can share with Riley!"

Each of the girls nodded.

It was obvious that Leigh was the "captain" of the girls so far. She had a she had a certain charm that made her a perfect leader.

Romana giggled and jumped onto her bed. She looked up at the bunk above her and could feel Philly moving. She had a sly smirk on her face before kicking the bottom of Philly's bed quickly. "_SURPRISE!"_

Philly, who was just unpacking by throwing her stuff all over the floor, jumped. "Eek, you scared the nuggets out of me!" She flipped over the bed so that her entire upper body was hanging off of the bed, looking at Ramona, with her legs wrapped around the wooden posts that kept the bunks in place.

The two burst into a fit of laughter.

Leigh's eye twitched. _I'm on a team with a bunch of idiots. No matter though, that just means less competition. _"So, guys, how about we get to know-"

Philly interuppted her with a gasp. Her long legs slipped from the bed posts, sending her crashing towards the splintered wood. She moaned in pain, before she looked up and met Ramona's eyes, and let out a slight giggle.

Leigh forced a smile on her face. "Okay, guys, enough fooling around. We need to-"

"So Sam," Ava said, "have you ever read The Lord of the Rings? It's super good."

Sam grinned weakly, showing off her perfect teeth. "Y-Yeah... I liked it..."

The beautiful smile on Leigh's face was quickly replaced by a scowl. "No, seriously, it's time-"

"So, does anyone here play soccer?" Riley asked, "I thought about trying to get a game together if we ever get the chance to have some free time."

_"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TALK." _

The girls mouths dropped. Leigh's pretty face was wound up into a horrible grimance of annoyance.

She seemed to notice that everyone was staring at her oddly. She smiled innocently. "...Please?" she fluttered her eyes, "I just want to get to know you guys better. If we all just talked, maybe we could learn each others strenghts and weaknesses..." she narrowed her eyes. "Now."

All five of them scrambled to make a circle.

Whether it was for the good of the team, or in fear of their team leader, no one was really sure.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Leigh: _*massages her temples* Do not destroy. Do not destroy. *notices the camera and smiles brightly* Yeah, I'm like, super stoked for the first episode!

_Sam: _*smiles weakly* I'm really excited for the first challenge...

_Riley: *_blinks* Wow. That Leigh girl has some pipes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Killer Wasps; Boys' Side -6:20 PM<strong>_

"So... why are you guys here?" Jose asked.

Kanbe stuffed his final suitcase under his bunk, before turning around and hopping on the bed. He sent a grin in Jose's direction, who was sharing the bunk with him. "For the money, duh! I mean, a million dollars? Who would jump at the chance?"

Jose flushed when he realized that the answer to his question was totally obvious. "Oh... yeah, I'm here for the money too."

Andrew pulled out his wad of cash, "I'm here for the million as well," he snorted, "...but it's not like I need it." As if to prove his point, piles of twenty dollar bills fell out of his robe. He squealed (Yes, he squealed. He didn't gasp, he didn't growl, he _squealed_).

"Yeah, of course I'm here for the money," Konner licked his lips, "but the girls here aren't a bad prize, as well."

The rest of the guys glanced at each other and shrugged.

Konner raised an eyebrow. "You guys seriously haven't checked out any of the chicks?"

Larx rolled his eyes. "Unlike _you_, we're civilized enough not to completely molest them with our eyes."

Konner didn't answer, instead settling for an innocent shrug.

"Besides, this is a competition," Paul said, rolling his eyes. "If you do try to start a relationship, one of you will just get kicked off soon anyway."

"Well, aren't you optomistic." Jose pouted slightly. (and it _wasn't _just because Paul's comment reminded him that he probably couldn't be with a pretty girl with even prettier brown eyes. Nope, not at all).

He scoffed. "Why? It's true."

Konner grinned manically and snickered. "Well, Paul, it didn't seem like you were thinking that when you were with Bambi."

Paul groaned, digging his face into his hands. "Oh my God. She is _so_ annoying."

"Oh please, she's not that bad. She's just... friendly?" Kanbe said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Paul rolled his eyes. "Friendly like a rash."

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Paul: _*rolls his eyes* I'm not sure what's worse. My team or the fact that I am going to be stuck with them all season.

_Kanbe: _*bouncing in his seat* So yeah, I think that this season will be really exciting because -camera suddenly skips over, only showing Kanbe talking ecstatically- and then I'll win the money! *fist pumps*

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Screaming Spiders; Boys' Side -6:20 PM<strong>_

It was possible that life couldn't be more awkward for The Screaming Spiders' boys.

"Dude, your sister's kinda hot."

Never mind, it just did.

Dex turned to Stone, who was grinning sheepishly at the Tanner brothers as he unpacked his black packback. "Too much information." his nose crinkled in disgust.

Stone shrugged. "It's true," he said.

Danny scowled. "Maybe to you, but she's our sister. That's really the last thing that we need to hear." Silence was his only response.

Ted noticed the tension in the air and forced on a bright smile. "Come on guys, we're a team! We need to get along." his dark eyes darted from teammate to teammate.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" Phil asked.

Ted gasped, his eyes twinkling. "We could play a _game!_"

"No."

He pouted. "Fine, whatever..."

Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation.

Each camper would put away their things, sometimes glancing at each other but quickly away after they caught the other's eyes. Tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Guys, we're being ridiculous." Phil raised an eyebrow at his teammates reaction (or... lack of one), and continued, "Like Ted said, we're a team. Whether we like it or not, we need to work together."

Danny sighed. "He's right... But what are we supposed to do?"

Dexter grinned like a boy on Christmas day. "Let's just talk! Okay, so there was this one time me and Danny...

* * *

><p>Chris clapped his hands together. "Well, there it is! See you next time for more love, more friendships, and more <em>drama!<em> I'll see you next time on Total. Drama. _REDUX!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) Because I know that this is coming, no, Ramona and Philly are not in love. No matter how Twilight-esque their meeting was.<em>**

**_(2) "Oh, will I ever get my happily ever after?" Yes. I am aware that this looks like it should be in a cheesy fairytale... Shut up. xD_**

**_True: I updated? I know. I'm just as shocked as you are._**

**_To start, I would say that I was so so so sorry and that I should've updated earlier, but that's so old. So now I'm just thinking it very, very hard. xD_**

**_Second, you should totally send in confessionals for your OCs. Foh sho. :D_**

**_Third, to be honest, I didn't like this chapter that much. I'm sorry, :( I'm used to doing angst, I haven't done a regular "happy-go-lucky" story in forever. Hopefully, the next few will be better. Not hopefully, they will be. :)_**

**_Forth, this wasn't edited. I'm a lazy, lazy girl. xD_**

**_Rah-rah-review._**

**_Peace, Love, Happiness_**

**_~True(:_**


	5. Day 1: Total Drama Trivia

_**True: Sup? Miss me? Tee-hee. This should've been up earlier, no excuses. I just haven't felt like writing and I've been pretty exhausted. Yeah, I know, I know. I should have updated. Whatever. xD**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Campers, it's time for your first challenge on TDR! Meet in the mess hall for... ahehe, breakfast, and the announcement of your first challenge!"<em>

Chris's much too ecstatic voice rumbled through the camp, breaking through the peaceful silence of the morning like a knife. _"Be there in twenty minutes for your first Total Drama meal."_

Meanwhile, Desiree covered her head with a pillow, attempting to block out the noise and groaned, "Five more minutes, Danny..."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, swinging her legs off of her bed and stretching. "Up, Sleeping Beauty, we have to get ready for the first challenge.

The youngest triplet blinked sleepily. "But don't we-"

"I get the shower first," Vanessa interrupted, leaving before the girl had a chance to reply.

Desiree sighed, instead opting to get a few more minute's shut-eye.

* * *

><p>"Last time, on Total Drama Redux, the season started by introducing our new campers." Chris clapped his hands together in excitement. "Each contestant has already made their impression on the world, and on their other competitors. The teams were made and friendships formed. Of course, today is when the drama really starts, for friendships are formed, enemies are made, and relationships are blooming!"<p>

The host made a sound that could only be described as a giggle (a manly giggle, mind you) and gave his signature smile. "Stay tuned for this episode of _TOTAL. DRAMA. REDUX!"_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine <em>-shows Chris on the dock, his arms stretched out, motioning to the island-

_You guys are on my mind _-Ted is eating honey from a bee hive, before hornets come out from the hive, making him run away-

_You asked me what I wanted to be _-Desiree and Stone are talking to each other, leaning closer to the other, before Vanessa and Leigh pop up in between them-

_And now I think the answer is plain to see _-Vanessa and Leigh both scowl and drags the two away from each other, making them sigh in annoyance-

_I wanna be famous _-Sam is reading her book, smiling at her peaceful surroundings, before Dexter plops down beside her-

_I wanna live close to the sun _-She jumps at the movement. He throws an arm over her shoulder and she blushes-

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won _-Danny and Paul are talking, Danny with his face bright red. Bambi tugs on Paul's sleeve, taking his attention away from Danny. Danny scowls-

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way _-Konner is flirting with Finley and Ava, making Kanbe and Jose scowl in obvious jealousy. The two girls notice the boys and wave at them, causing them to blush-

_I'll get there one day _-Jose slowly walks up to a reading Ava. He shoves a bouquet of flowers in her hand as his face flushes in embarrassment-

'_Cause, I wanna be famous _-Finley is watching Desiree and Stone on the beach, trying to figure a way to fix them up, as Kanbe huffs, thinking she's checking Stone out-

_Na Na Na Na _-Konner is flirting with Alex as she scowls, before she smiles sweetly and knees him in the crotch, walking away, making him to fall to the ground in pain-

_Na Na Na Na _-Ramona and Philly are sitting together, laughing manically as they plan a prank on Vanessa-

_Na Na Na Na _-Andrew is trying to bribe Larx to do him a favor, as Larx simply attempts to ignore him-

_Na Na Na Na Na Na! _-Phil is holding ice to his face, Riley storming away, after he told her to lay off the steroids and she punched him-

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous__ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _-Shows the campers all sitting on the beach together as they celebrate with a bonfire, each of them smiling at the camera-

* * *

><p>Breakfast, Ava decided, was her new least favorite time of the day. The last thing she wanted was to be crammed between eleven strangers and forced to make idle conversation. However, as it turns out, fate has a funny way of messing with you, and she ended up doing exactly that.<p>

Beside her sat Philly, who was giving an odd look at the slop that lay in front of her. "So..." Philly said, "do you think that if I ate this, I'd like, turn into an alien like in that one movie?"

_**~/Confessional\~**_

_Leigh: _*rolls her eyes* Maybe if we're lucky they'll take her back to the planet that she came from.

_Sam: _*twiddling her thumbs* I'm not saying I don't like Philly and Ramona... They're just a litttle... exciteable.

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

Ramona, who sat on the other side of Ava, nodded wildly. "Totally!"

As if on cue, the duo took a big spoonful of their breakfast and stuffed it into their mouths, ignoring their teammates warnings. With each bite, their eyes widened further.

Philly winced as she forced the slimy substance down her throat. "...Ew."

After hearing her friend's input on the slime, Ramona quickly spit out the food.

"That's so-" Ava slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up her own breakfast, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She shrugged Philly and Ramona's concerned hands off of her shoulder, gripping her stomach with her left hand tightly.

Phil, who sat in the seat across from her, gave her an annoyed look. "It's not even that gross. Don't be such a drama queen."

Jose, however, was much more sympathetic. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you... okay?"

The brunette nodded, slowly opening her eyes to meet Jose's brown ones. "Yeah, that was just..." she shuddered. "That was just really, really gross."

"Oh, okay." Jose's lips turned up in a small smile. "You worried me for a second there."

Ava bit her lip. "Sorry, it just.. grossed me out. You know?"

He nodded, but offered no other response, instead turning around and walking back to his own team's table.

_**~/Confessional\~**_

_Ava: _That was actually pretty sweet of Jose. This may sound judgemental, but I was half expecting all of the guys here to be jerks or players. Jose... well, he's alright. We could be friends.

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to think so highly of Jose's gesture.

"What. Was. That." Vanessa narrowed her eyes. In seeing the poor boy's confusion, she elaborated. "Oh, don't play dumb. You just _had_ to help Ava, didn't you? She's on the other team, dimwit, she's not your responsibility."

Jose frowned, his usual happy-go-lucky demenor gone. "But... it was the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do? Oh, please. This is a competition, and your little friendship is just going to distract you. We are _not _going to have another Tyler and Lindsay fiasco, especially not on my watch. If I see you two interacting anymore.." she chuckled darkly, "Well, we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?"

He winced. "Okay..."

Vanessa smiled brightly, something that seemed odd on her. "Okay! See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He shook his head, not exactly sure how to react. This seemed to please Vanessa (which relieved Jose, because Vanessa's scary when she's mad... oh, who is he kidding? Vanessa's scary all of the time) and she spinned around on her heel, strutting over to the team's table. Jose sighed and followed her grudgingly.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Jose: _Vanessa. Freaks. Me. Out.

Konner: Let's just start off by saying, the girls are HOT with a capital H-O-T. *grins* Bambi? She's pretty hot, but she reminds me of a little sister. Vanessa? Hot, but God, I don't even know her and it's obvious she's completely insane. Sam? Well... cute, I guess, but not my type. Desiree? HOT, with definite potential. She's an easy catch. Alex? Now, there's the ticket. She'll fall for me. I just have to work my magic. *smirks and winks at the camera*

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

While Ava had found solace in Jose, not everyone was getting along so well. Namely, Alex and Desiree.

"Look," Alex rolled her eyes and tugged on her half of the _Hershey_ chocolate bar. "All you have to do is let go, let me have the chocolate, and find something else to eat. Is that so hard?"

"What-" Desiree scowled. "I had it first! If anyone should let go it's you."

The two continued to bicker, not noticing the shadow that loomed over their figures.

Konner plopped down between them, squeezing in the already tight space (not that he was complaining. Two hot girls and one Konner, get it?) and smiling charmingly at both of them. "Say, how about I do you two a favor," he snatched the bar from the unsuspecting fingers, "and just eat this myself?"

He snapped off a piece of the dark, creamy chocolate and gently took a bite. "Mmm..." he licked his lips sensually and winked at Desiree. "Delicious."

Desiree blushed, her eyes drifting to his chapped, but still desireable, lips.

"You did _not _just take my chocolate."

Alex crossed her arms and glared at him, but Konner was immune to her daggers. "Weeeell, I kind of did... But.." he leaned closer to her and smiled seducively. "if you play nice, babe, I'll let you have a taste."

She scoffed and slammed the heel of her shoe against his foot. "Pervert!" she smirked in satisfaction at the gasp that escaped him, despite his efforts to hold it in.

"He really did you a favor, Alex. You should thank him." The two jumped at the new voice and turned around, only to see Phil holding his breakfast tray and looking at them. "You really don't need the extra carbs."

Alex blinked, surprising calm, as his words slowly set in.

_One._

_Two._

"Excuse me? Did you just call me _fat?_"

_Three._

Phil sighed, exasperated. "No, I'm just saying that if you're going to wear clothes that make you look as if you just got back from working on the street corner, you need to make sure that you have the body for it."

Alex stared at him for a moment, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, after no comeback came to mind, she stood up and stormed away from the two, but not before giving both of them a scowl.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Alex: _A word of advice to all of you boys out there. Don't mess with a girl's chocolate, and don't mess with a girl's weight. What idiots.

_Phil: _*shrugs* I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just telling the truth.

_Jose: _*looks around nervously* I'm serious, there's something odd about that Vanessa girl. It's like... there's waves of evil radiating off of her. It's weird. *shudders*

_**~/End Confessional\~**_

_"Campers, hurry hurry hurry up with breakfast! Meet in twenty minutes for your first challenge. And don't be late!"_

* * *

><p>The campers were lined up in front of the stage, eyeing each other nervously, as if they expected one of their competitors to break out in a rampage.<p>

"Okay," Chris clapped his hands together. "our first challenge is pretty easy. We wouldn't want to scare you guys off, would we?" He cackled, causing each of the campers to take a step back.

"This challenge will not only test your memory," he said, "but also your tolerence for.. heh, obstacles along the way. To put it simply, our first challenge is... _TOTAL. DRAMA. TRIVIA. _We'll ask you questions, and you answer them before the person on the other team does. If you get the question right before they do, you get a point for your team. Whichever team has the most points by the end of the game wins. Easy, right?"

Bambi bit her lip. "What happens if we get the question wrong?"

He gave her a serious look. "Just don't get it wrong." her doe eyes widened and he laughed loudly. "Well, Bambi, since you seem so excited, how about you go first?"

"Um... that's really okay."

"Nonsense! Chef, lead her and..." Chris searched The Screaming Spiders, before his eyes lit up as he spotted his victim. "Ted! Her and Ted can go first."

While Ted was surprised at first, he quickly shuffled behind Chef. Bambi stayed rooted to her spot, staring at Chris. "I really don't-"

"Hurry up!

She whimpered and scurried towards the stage, if only to get away from Chris for a few minutes.

Ted and Bambi were quickly led to two chairs, as Chef strapped them both in. When Bambi raised an eyebrow, he responded, "It keeps the campers from moving. Some get so scared they'll do anything to get out." she gulped, only mumbling a quiet "cool" in response.

Chris pulled out a stack of notecards from out of nowhere (no one really wanted to know where they came from, so no one asked) and smiled. "First question of the season! Eek, I'm so excited." he ignored the odd looks he got, and cleared his throat.

"Ted, Bambina, what color was the friendship bracelet that Beth gave Justin?"

_Buzz._

Bambi stared at her offending hand, which was currently slammed against the buzzer, as if the movement was completely against her will. "Umm.. It was, it was.." she shut her eyes in concentration.

"Hurry up!" Chris repeated.

She opened one eye, looking at him hesitantly. "Red?"

"Correct!"

Bambi gasped happily, back to her cheery self after the scare was over. "No way, really? That's awesome!" She smiled and skipped over to her teammates, her perfect, white teeth sparkling in happiness as her small victory gained a scattered applause.

"That means Ted, you-"

"Whoa!"

Ted's dark red hair stood up on ends as he was met with his punishment: falling into a vat of electric eels. It was almost comical, the way the eels slid around his frame and would attatch themselves to his limbs. Almost. The campers would have laughed, but they each knew that they had a 50/50 chance of meeting the same fate as the poor teenager.

Chris snickered. "...lost. Big time, dude."

Bambi cringed. "Sorry, Teddy..."

He slowly crawled out of the vat, twitching every so often. "It's cool." he coughed out, along with about half a gallon of water. He shook his head, scarily similar to the way a dog would, as his shoulders slumped. "Sorry, guys..." With that, he trudged over to the bleachers, wringing out his hair the whole way.

"Next competitors, Dexter and Vanessa!"

Desiree's eyes widened as her brother stepped towards the stage. She surged forward and grabbed his wrist. "Hey," she frowned in concern, her thoughts drifting to the tortures that her older brother could be put through. "Get this wrong, and I'll kill you... you know, if you aren't half dead already."

He flicked her nose-ring (which caused her to bite at his finger. He didn't touch it again). "Awww.. you're worried about me already?"

She scoffed. "Fat chance. I just can't stand Vanessa. What I'd do to see _her _wearing an eel as jewelry. Don't mess up my only chance to see this happen."

Dexter nodded and jogged up to his seat, leaving both of his siblings watching him in concern.

Chris scoffed and glared at his notecard. "Geez, who comes up with this stuff? This stuff is pathetic." He sighed dramatically. "Oh, well. In the first challene of the original Total Drama Island, who switched teams?"

Vanessa smirked as she gently tapped the buzzer. "Easy. Izzy and Sadie."

"Ehh... wrong!"

"What, it is not! I remember because-"

Vanessa had no time to defend herself, her complaints running together in a scream as the bottom of her chair split apart, sending her down to the eagerly awaiting eels.

Chris turned to Dexter expectantly. "Well? Answer. Vanessa already lost the chance for her team, but if you get this right you'll move onto the second round. If you don't.. Heh, I don't think I need to explain what would happen next."

"Uh.. Izzy and Katie?"

The host sighed. "_Boring... _but correct, anyway."

He sighed in relief and went to sit by Bambi, who greeted him to the winner's bleachers with a bright smile.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Vanessa: _*grumbling to herself as she wrings her hair out* Stupid Katie... Stupid Sadie.. It's not like it matters, they're basically the same person anyway.

_**~/End Confessional\~**_

"Kanbe and Leigh, get up here!"

Leigh giggled and winked at Dexter. "I'll be up there with _you_ in a minute. Don't miss me too much." With that, she turned and strutted towards Chef.

Chris cleared his throat, his eyes drifting back down to his notecard after ripping them off Leigh. "Who was the first girl that Alejandro flirted with on Total Drama World Tour?"

...

"What!" Leigh screeched, "How in the world are we supposed to know that?"

Kanbe, however, starred at the buzzer in determination. "Bridgette?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope!" He looked at Leigh, but she only glared back. "Time's up, you both lose. The answer was Lindsay," he shrugged. "Can't blame him, that girl is smoking."

After Kanbe had finally gotten out of the eels, Finley smiled apologetically at him, biting her lip at his twitch. "Well... at least you tried. That's all that matters, right?"

He nodded wildly. "Yeah! I mean, I know I didn't get it... but I'll definitely do better next time, I swear!"

She pat his shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

He grinned.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Leigh: _*fakes a smile* Oh well, my team's great. I know that we'll win... *eye twitches as her head falls in her hands*

_Kanbe: _*shows the camera a thumbs up* Our team is sure to win, I just know it!

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

By the time Leigh and Kanbe had finally sat on the loser's bleachers, the next competitors were ready for their question.

"Sam, Alex," Chris said, staring the two girls down, "Gwen has two lizards, what are their names?"

_Buzz._

Alex had already slammed her buzzer with much more force than neccessary, causing Sam to gasp. "Angus and... and..." Alex's face paled considerably, the white stark against her dark complexion. "Umm... something else?"

"Wrong!" With that, she slipped into the eels domain, a high-pitched scream escaping her lips. Desiree snickered.

"Sam?"

Said girl fiddled with one of her blonde curls. "Angus and Vampyra..." she whispered quietly.

Chef nodded and unclipped the strap holding her in. She couldn't have left fast enough. Sam stumbled up the steps to her seat.

"Whoa there!" Dexter grinned at her and grasped her tiny wrist, keeping her from falling into the stairs face first. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks..." she smiled at him and sat down.

_**~/Confessional\~**_

_Sam:_*playing with a loose string on her skirt* Gwen was one of my favorite campers on TDI... She's smart and brave and pretty and funny... *sighs* To be honest, sometimes I wish that I was more like her.

_**~/End Confessional\~**_

Chris sighed as he looked through the remaining campers. "This is boooring..." he tapped his chin in thought, before his eyes lit up. "How about some family drama? Danny, Desiree, prepare for the next question!"

The siblings eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Well..." Desiree said slowly. "Good luck."

He nodded. "You too."

Chris flipped through the cards. "Ah, here's one! Which camper had the least amount of airtime in the originial Total Drama series, not counting season four?"

Danny didn't give his sister a chance to anwer, quickly hitting the buzzer. He hestitated, before sighing. "Tyler?"

The host shook his head. "Nope! Desiree, your answer?"

Desiree winced and looked away as Danny fell into the vat. "K-Katie?" Chris nodded. She smiled as her team cheered for her.

"How did you not know the answer?" Leigh huffed and crossed her arms. "That was like, the easiest question ever. You didn't... You didn't let Desiree win just because she's your sister, did you?"

"No, of course not."

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Danny: _*shrugs* So maybe I did, she's my sister.

_**~/End Confessional\~**_

"Konner and Ava, you're next!"

Konner strutted up to the stage, similar to Leigh did before him. He winked at Ava and brushed his fingers against her arm. "Good luck..." She blushed.

Chris tapped his pointer finger against his notecard. He grinned, his dark eyes clouding over as he looked at the picture. "Heh... In X-Treme Torture, what was the color of Lindsay's bikini?"

Ava blinked and stared at Chris oddly. "Umm... I'm pretty sure that none of us remember-"

_Buzz._

"Green." Konner smirked victoriously when Chris nodded, "And who says that staring at hot girls doesn't pay off?" Chris grinned at him and slipped the picture of Lindsay in his pocket.

He quickly unbuckled his seat and walked over to Bambi and Desiree, sitting between them and throwing his arms around both of them. He smiled at them both, his bright teeth catching in the dim light.

Desiree flushed and looked down, playing with the edge of her fingers.

_**~/Confessional\~**_

_Ava: _*huffs* So I lost a point because Konner's a pervert? Totally. Unfair.

_**~/End Confessional\~**_

Stone crossed his arms, glaring at Desiree and Konnre in the corner of his eye. _I can't believe she's letting him flirt with her..._

"Finley, Stone, you guys are next!"

Stone walked up the steps, not even paying attention as Chef locked him in the seat. _It's not even like he's that attractive. I mean, sure, his hair is always perfect, and his abs are pretty nice... but really, I'm just as good-looking as he is. Ugh, I sound like a girl. I shouldn't even care, I don't know her-_

"Stone?" Chris quirked an eyebrow. "Are you planning on answering? Who is it?"

He shook his head and looked around. Finley was already in the water, after she (apparently) got the wrong answer. "Uh.." he shifted nervously and spit out the first thing that came to mind. "Desiree!"

...

**_~/Confessional\~ _**

_Stone: _*holding his head in his hands* Most. Embarrassing thing. Ever.

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

"So," Finley stared at Stone (after they had both pulled themselves out of the water, most of guys had laughed hysterically at Stone's mishap, and Desiree had nearly died her face was so red) expectantly, "You liked Desiree, huh?"

"I don't know!" he said defensively, "I barely know her. I've only said like, three words to her. And that was this morning when I asked her pass the salt. And we're on different teams, it's not like we could work out and-"

Suddenly, Finley's eyes narrowed. "Never say that again. Everyone can work out!" she tapped her bottom lip, "I should have seen it sooner, but I noticed itex this morning. Tonight I'll drop some hints about you, after hearing about you, she's sure to fall for you!"

"Do you really think that she'd like me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I mean, I may have to exaggerate a bit, because she seems a little attatched to Konner. But who can blame her? That boy has got it goin' _on..._" Finley laughed nervously when his face fell. "I mean, not like you, of course."

Stone rolled his eyes. "Of course."

She turned around and walked to the loser's bleachers, a plan for the two future lovebirds already cooking up.

"Hey, Finley!"

She spun around. Kanbe smiled from his side of the bleachers, and gave her a thumbs-up. "You'll do better luck next time."

She blushed and twirled a lock of her hair, remembering their earlier conversation. "Yeah," she repeated the same thing she had said not an hour before, "that's the spirit."

* * *

><p>"Philly and Andrew!"<p>

The latter of the two took a step towards Chris, whispering so that no one else could here. "Well, Chris, I know that you always play by the rules," he lied, "but... I was thinking that you could let it pass. Just this once."

The host rolled his eyes. "Oh, really now?"

Andrew nodded and took out a wad of bills, sliding them into Chris's hands. "Yes... it'd be easy to just let me have the right answer, I promise that no one would know."

Chris smirked and gripped the cash tightly. "Eh, maybe."

As Andrew left Chris, Alex gave the teen an odd look. "Did you seriously just bribe him?"

"No."

Alex shrugged. "It's not like I care, I just want to win."

"Yeah," Vanessa scoffed. "You're doing a real good job sitting on the _loser's_ bench."

"You do realize that you're here too, right?"

"Oh, whatever. I lost better than you did."

"What... That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It doesn't make sense because you're an idiot."

"At least I can tell the difference between Katie and Sadie."

"Do you know what I can't tell the difference between? Your face and-"

"_DON'T EVEN GO THERE."_

_"PLEASE, I OWN A SUMMER HOME THERE."_

"Do you know what I have to say to that?"

"What- Ow! Did you just hit me? I can't-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

The two girls leered at each other and before turning around with a quiet _humph._ "Whatever." They said in unison.

Chris shrugged. "Yeah... ignoring them, let's go back to the challenge. Andrew, Philly, how many piercings does Duncan have?"

Philly buzzed in, before sticking her tongue out in concentration. "Umm.. wait, let's see. Ear, ear, ear, eyebrow, nose... Five!"

Chris nodded. "Yup!"

Andrew blinked. "Wait, you can't just- AHH!"

Minutes later, he stormed over to Chris, soaking wet. "Excuse me, I believe that you owe me like, five hundred dollars. I told you to let me win!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chris turned back to the camera. "Paul and Ramona, come on up here!" Chris smiled cheekily, showing off his dimples, as Andrew finally gave up and slowly walked back to his seat. "The scores may be tied now, with each time having three points, but one of them can pull ahead!"

Bambi smiled. "Good luck, Paul, you can do it!"

Ramona narrowed her eyes, but the threatening factor decreased significantly at the bright smile on her face. "Do awesome! Oh, I mean, not awesome enough that you can beat me, because I really really want to win, but do awesome so that you aren't embarrassed. Okay?"

He shrugged her off, instead going to his seat, where Chef was waiting not-so-patiently.

"Now, for the lead... Which camper was the first to be eliminated because of Alejandro?"

Paul tapped his buzzer, much too calm for a competitor on a deadly show. "Bridgette, of course." Chris pouted, causing the teenager to scoff. "I'm glad you're so happy for me."

He walked off the stage, sitting down as far away from his teammates as possible. His silence didn't last too long. Soon, Bambi had left Konner (causing him to scowl and grip Desiree's shoulder, as if to keep her from leaving as well) and was beside him. "Hey, you did really good! This game really scares me. I knew when I signed up that it would be really challenging, but geez, the pressure is insane!"

He didn't answer and instead scooted away from her. She stared at him, waiting for a response. He hunched over self-conciously. Paul sighed when he realized she wasn't going to leave him alone without an answer. "Yeah..." he mumbled, "I know what you mean."

_**~/Confessional\~**_

_Paul: _*looks to the sky* Is this some sort of joke? Did you send Bambina here to punish me? *rolls his eyes*

_**~/End Confessional\~**_

Ramona sighed and sat down beside Philly. "I messed up, I knew the answer, it was so easy! I'm sorry..."

Philly giggled. "Don't be silly, you tried. Paul must have some sort of speed hands, you couldn't have beat him no matter what you did."

"Yeah..." The other girl perked up immediately, back to her normal self. "You're right!"

"Psh, when will you learn that I'm always right?"

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Ramona: _Philly is like, the best friend ever!

_Leigh: _*clenches her fists together* I hate my team, I hate my team, I hate my team, I hate my team... *notices the camera and smiles* I mean... I love my team! They're great!

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

"Well, Screaming Spiders, I suggest that you pick it up. If you get this question wrong, you have no chance of winning the challenge."

The next competitors, Larx and Phil, were eyeing each other as they were strapped into the chairs. Chris stared both of them down. "Your question... Which Total Drama competitor has had the most air-time in all three seasons?"

_Buzz._

"Duncan." Phil rolled his eyes. "Punks are so overrated, they're just wannabees who are too desperate for attention."

Stone blinked and pouted. "Ouch..."

Phil shrugged, ignoring Larx's scream that came from beside him as the other teen fell into the eel infested water. Larx finally came up for air moments later, sputtering and twitching from the eel's shock.

"Ow..." he mumbled and pulled himself out of the tank, but not before one of the eels got in one last shock.

Chris watched in amusement as Larx kicked the tank, causing the eels to swim around wildly. "That's right," Chris said, "get them all riled up for the last two competitors, Jose and Riley!" He clapped.

"Jose!" Vanessa called. "If you don't win this, I swear to God you'll go home."

He gulped. "Thanks for the encouragement..."

Ava watched as the poor boy shivered, his nerves acting up. Pity coursed through her veins, and she knew that she had to try and help him after he did the same for her this morning. "Hey!" she bit her lip, "Umm... I know that we're on different teams, and stuff, but make sure you do good, okay? It's not as bad when get up there. It's like ripping off a band-aid."

Jose gulped. "I-I guess..."

"Really," she promised, "even if you lose, it only hurts for a moment. I swear."

Larx, who was still in pain from the horrible shock of the eel, scowled. "Speak for yourself."

Jose sighed. "Thanks." He looked at her as he tried to remember her name. "It's... Ariel, right?"

"Ava."

He smiled and jogged up to his seat.

_Ava... _

He had never been one to forget a girl's name, especially when the girl had the prettiest brown eyes that he had ever seen, and this _Ava _was no exception.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the two. "Riley, Jose, are you ready to answer the question that will decide your team's fate?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Unlike the other questions, you can guess multiple times, and the point goes to the person who answers the question correctly. In the TDI episode Search and Do Not Destroy, who's key was found around the neck of a bear?"

Jose was quick to tap the buzzer. "Duncan?"

Chris shook his head, and turned to Riley for an answer. "Gwen?"

"...Trent?"

"Heather?"

"Owen?"

Chris grinned. "Correct!"

Jose looked around, as if not sure that the host was talking to him. "Wait..." he gasped, ecstatic. "Really? I got it right!"

"And you got the point for your team! Which means... Screaming Spiders, you're going to the elimination ceremony. Killer Preps, go celebrate your win."

The latter team screamed in excitement, surrounding Jose and granting him high fives and even a few hugs. The Screaming Spiders looked at each other in distress. The same thought was running through each of their heads.

_Will I go home?_

* * *

><p>While the other team was worrying themselves over their loss, the Killer Wasps couldn't be happier.<p>

"We're gonna take this all the way!" Kanbe wooted, giving each of his teammates a high five, even those that didn't want one.

Finley laughed at his excitement and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, making the boy quickly freeze. "Yeah we are!" Kanbe flushed and hugged her back, ignoring the cat calls and thumbs up the gesture caused.

"Hey..." Desiree walked up to Bambi and Alex, who were laughing with each other like old friends. She turned to Alex and put up her glass, as if using it as a peace offering. "Cheers?"

Alex looked at her questioningly, before shrugging. "Cheers." She tinked her glass against Desiree's, a small smile gracing her face.

Desiree smiled in relief and sat down beside Alex. "Mind if I sit here?" she jerked her head in the boy's direction. "I don't think that I could stand them for much longer."

The two other girls nodded. "I think I'll be back in a minute, though..." she slipped away from the table, hesitantly walking to the boy in the corner. "Paul...?"

He raised his eyebrows, not looking up from his book. "What."

Bambi bit her lip. "Well... I was just thinking, you can read any of the time. We don't have the chance to celebrate very much, and it really is fun."

"Why in the world would I want to be around a bunch of moronic perverts that can't keep their hands to themselves?"

She tipped her head to the side in confusion, before glancing over to the group of guys on the other side of the room (most of which were staring shamelessly at Vanessa's chest as she told a story that no one was listening to) and nodding in understanding. "Oh, I get what you mean. But you wouldn't have to be with them. You could hang out with me and the other girls..."

A flicker of thought crossed his face, as if he was thinking about the offer, before he rolled his eyes. "As if. I think that I'll pass."

Bambi sighed, her face falling, as if expecting that answer. "Okay, well... tell us if you want to come."

"Whatever."

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Bambi: _*smiles brightly* My team is so super awesome. They're all really nice... *face falls* I just wish that Paul would let me be his friend... *smiles weakly* But he's probably just shy... I guess.

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

"So," Leigh sat down on her bed, crossing one model long leg over the other. "I don't want to have to say this, I think it's pretty obvious but I think we all know who needs to go."

Ramona blinked. "We do?"

"Stone, of course."

"Wait, Stone? Why?" Philly raised an eyebrow, looking strangely serious. "I don't think that's the best idea."

Leigh plastered a fake smile on her face, pretending she wasn't chanting _idiotsidiotsidiots _in her head. "Well, it's obvious he has some sort of crush on Desiree, right? And while it's too early for it to be anything big now, it might cause trouble later if he really gets feelings for her. It could be a distraction. Remember Tyler and Lindsay?"

Sam shook her head. "I agree with Philly, that's not a good idea. Stone is in very good shape and he has the athletic ability to get through a lot of the challenges." Leigh gave her a look and Sam shrunk back, not saying another word.

"Maybe for now... but if his little relationship turns into trouble, he's going home."

The other girls looked at each other and shrugged, knowing it was poinless to argue with the girl.

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Ava: _*bites her lip* To be honest, I think that Stone's crush on Desiree is kind of cute. *blushes* But it could be because I'm a hopeless romantic.

_Leigh: _*crosses her arms* So Stone is save... for now.

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

"Screaming Spiders, it's the first elimination ceremony of the summer for you, but certainly not the last." Chris stared at each of the campers seriously, his eyes narrowed. "One of you is going home and-"

"Look, we've heard all this on TV." Phil said, "Can you just get on with it?"

Chris pouted. "Fine..."

The host cleared his throat. "Ava, Danny, Dexter. You are all safe."

Dexter sighed in relief when both he and his brothers' names were called. He grinned and bumped shoulders with Danny as they walked up, ignoring Danny's scowl.

"Leigh, Sam, Stone."

"Phil."

"Ramona."

"Philly."

Chris looked at the remaining two campers. "Riley, you had the chance to win the challenge for your team. Also, you had multiple chances to guess the correct answer. If you had won between you and Jose, your team wouldn't be here now."

Riley's shoulders slumped and she mumbled a quiet apology.

"Ted, not only did you get the incorrect answer today, you also lost to Bambi." Chris burst into laughter. "Bambi, of all people!"

Ted frowned.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase. You both suck, but one of you sucks more than the other."

Riley and Ted looked at each other nervously, both of them nearly sweating because of the pressure."

"And the final marshmellow goes to..." Chris grinned. "Riley! Congratulations!"

The girl looked like she was going to pass out in relief. "Oh, thank you. I swear, you won't regret letting me stay."

Ted sighed. "Well... it was great to be here." He attempted a small smile, failing miserably.

Chris tapped his shoulder. "I'll miss you... even though you kinda freak me out."

**_~/Confessional\~_**

_Ted: _I can't believe I'm going home already... I didn't even have a chance. *sighs*

_Riley: _This sounds so horrible.. but I'm so glad Ted is going home instead of me.

**_~/End Confessional\~_**

* * *

><p>"Today was a sad day for The Screaming Spiders. The first elimination ceremony is always the hardest for the campers. Ted lost his chance for the million dollars, and Riley got her second chance. The Killer Wasps were lucky this episode, but will that luck continue onto the next episode? Find out next time, on <em>TOTAL. DRAMA. REDUX.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeeeah... these questions were lame. Oh well, I couldn't think of anything. xD The challenge was kind of pathetic compared to the actual Total Drama series, but I really really wanted to do a trivia challenge.<em>**

**_Kicking of Ted absolutely broke my heart. I know he's not real, but I feel like I was doing something horrible. Like murdering him. Which... I kind of was, I guess. Meh. _**

**_Review, or die. Send in some confessionals and stuff. :D_**

**_I didn't edit this, btw, because I figured it took long enough. And I'm lazy. Tee-hee._**

**_Peace, Love, Happiness_**

**_~True(:_**


End file.
